


Things Forgotten

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When she finally did tell Tomoyo, it was in the form of a mailed wedding invitation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tin's Anti-OTP challenge. For me, this was more an exercise in discovering what an anti-otp fic would be rather than writing actual fic! I used CCS partially because both the anime and the manga ending made me _rilly rilly rilly_ upset precisely because I felt like they had snubbed my otp. I just took the... snubment a bit further.

Sakura had meant to call Tomoyo up and tell her, “Hey, Syaoran-kun came back!” Even if years had passed since the last time they’d talked to one another, she thought that her oldest friend would receive the news warmly.

She never did get around to it, however, and the days become months became years. When she finally did tell Tomoyo, it was in the form of a mailed wedding invitation. Between all of Sakura’s friends and Syaoran’s extended family, they already had too many guests coming, but Tomoyo was a cousin, sort of, so it’d be rude not to include her. And it might be nice to have a reminder there of the time when she had Syaoran had first met.

Tomoyo’s acceptance letter got lost in the midst of all the other ones, and anyway Sakura was so caught up in the whirlwind of preparations that she honestly forgot about her ex-best friend until they ran into each other at the reception.

There were exclamations, congratulations, and many a remark on how long it had been since they’d last seen each other. Then they ran out of things to say. Flipping for ideas, Sakura commented that Tomoyo didn’t have a camera.

“Oh, that!” Tomoyo laughed. “I’d forgotten about the cameras! I gave up the hobby ages ago.”

At that point, one of her sisters-in-law just _had_ to give the bride a hug, and she found herself swept up in a conversation with her new family. And then Syaoran wanted to dance, as did she, and the rest of the night passed in a fantastic, exuberant blur.


End file.
